


Wanting Nothing More Than To Feel Something

by Pspquest28



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drug Addict Peter Parker, Drugs, F/M, Harley and Peter meet, Kissing, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Happy, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Underage Substance Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: "Would you rather feel nothing or something? I want both. But you never really get what you want, right?"Being a superhero may seem cool, but no one looks beyond the fancy looking costume and superpowers, at least they choose not to.At some point you have to figure out what you want and who you really are. But it's hard to do it when you can't face your true self.--Being Spiderman has taken it's toll on Peter Parker, with it barely being 6 months since he got his powers, it went from fun to a disaster faster than he could have taken a breath. In desperation, he turns to the sweet pull and lull of narcotics, breathtaking highs, and demtrimental lows. As he grapples to stay above the waves, he has decide what he truly wants. With the Stark Internship, his friendships and relationships hanging in the balance, will he choose to feel something, or everything?





	1. Numb It

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fic, go easy on me :3

'With great power comes great responsibility.' It seemed to be the age old thing that Peter had heard people echo alot through his life. But no one ever told him how fucking hard it would be to follow that particular rule.

Balancing school life and being a superhero on the side isn't easy. His everyday stresses were doubling at this point now. 

But right now he was walking on air, or swinging on it in this case. He webbed from building to building. He was laughing loudly as he did so, and high as a kite at that moment, with the help of a little devil's lettuce. 

Yeah that's right, Peter Parker was on drugs. But he had good reason to do so with all the stress and responsibilities put on him. He was only 15, and he practically had a whole city relying on him. 

Weed wasn't the only thing in his arsenal however. For the past months, he's gone through so many different kinds of narcotics. He's hit cocaine, heroin, LSD. You name it. He of course, has to take it in larger than normal amounts due to his powers, in order for the full effect.

He swung onto the roof of a building and surveyed the area, looking down and seeing a few bank robbers making their escape, he quickly webbed down.

He landed on the ground albeit a bit clumsily. His gracefulness was always off when he got high.

"Hey bozos!" Peter yelled, which cause the three guys to look in his direction. "Aw shit!" One of them yelled and the trio started to pick up their pace which caused Peter to laugh.

'Let the fun begin' Peter thought as he swung over them easily and landed in front of them, shooting webs and entangling the three together. He then shot some more, sticking them to the wall effortlessly. They cursed and struggled against the webbing.

"I don't know why you guys think you could get away from Spider-Man. Not the smartest thing to do." He smirked behind his mask. At the sound of the police sirens he decided now was the perfect time to make his exit.

He shot up a line of web and swung away, heading in the direction of home since it was getting rather late.

\--

He crawled through his window and pulled off his mask, letting out a loud sigh. His head started to bang painfully as he sat on his bed, and his breathing increased. He fell back on it as he tried to catch his breath but it felt like there was something wrapped around his throat, preventing him from breathing properly. He gasped loudly and tried to calm himself.

He was coming down. And fuck, it was never pleasant when it happened. Whenever whatever drug he consumed burned through his system, he was a real wreck. Emotional outbursts and panic attacks took him for a spin every time.

Once when he was on a come down, he got so worked up he started smashing his room to pieces and then curled up into a small ball and cried for 2 hours straight. Aunt May wasn't home at the time so it was all good for him. He could only fall apart when he was alone, no one would ever see the broken mess that he truly was.

He rolled over and fell onto the hard floor of his bedroom, his vision was blurred as he looked up at the fan spinning on the ceiling, the last thing he saw before everything went black.

\--  
When he woke up, he was face down in a puddle of his own drool. He sat up shakily and looked at his alarm clock, seeing it read 7 am, he quickly stumbled to his feet, letting out a small groan as he rushed to get ready for school.

He made his way into the kitchen where Aunt May was serving food onto plates. He didn't look her in the eyes, he didn't want her to see how fucked up he looked right now. And fuck he was so hungry as he looked at the breakfast laid on the table. 

He didn't take long to sit down and shovel food into his face like his life depended on it, bits of food flying everywhere.

"Hey Pete, slow down, the food isn't going to sprout legs and run away." Aunt May laughed and Peter blushed a bit as he cleaned the last bit off his plate. 

"Sorry Aunt May, in a rush is all." He lied, when really he was just feeling his regular munchies that he got when he came off his weed consumption. 

His super metabolism already had him eating more food than a regular person, throw in munchies and it just made it ten times worse. 

He sighed and got up, putting his plate in the sink. "Hey Aunt May, got any aspirin? My head's killing me." He said softly. 

"Yeah, check my medicine cabinet in my bathroom." She simply said as he continued eating and reading a newspaper.

Peter hurried and went to her bathroom. He went into her cabinet and grabbed a couple aspirin. He then glanced at the other medicine bottle she had in there.

His aunt had been prescribed pain meds from her doctor for some pain issues she had, it wasn't a regular thing, so she only used the meds on a one off basis.

The pill bottle was Xanax with a 60 pill count which was down to 46, he kept count. Peter reached in and took 5, throwing them down his throat along with the aspirin and washing it down. This wasn't new for him.

If anything this was how it started. Sneaking his aunts meds and getting buzzed off those before he got his hands on the harder stuff. He sighed and looked in the mirror, fixing his hair quickly. He never liked looking in the mirror longer than he needed to, he hated looking at himself.

He hurried out of the bathroom, grabbed his sunglasses from his room and his backpack from the couch as he said goodbye to his aunt before making his way for the bus.

\--  
When he got on the bus he was immediately greeted by Ned, smiling widely at Peter. Peter envied Ned, he always seemed so happy, he didn't know how Ned did it. He knew he could never feel that kind of happiness. No matter how many drugs he pumped into himself. Everytime he got high, he wished it would last forever, but it never did.

"Hey Ned, what's up?" He said as he took his seat next to him. Ned eyed him. "What's with the sunglasses, dude?" 

"Uh sun's bothering me." He mumbled but Ned frowned and grabbed his sunglasses from his face much to Peter's surprise.

"Hey-" Peter was cut off as Ned cut in. "You're high!" He said in a loud whisper. 

This wasn't news to Ned, he'd known about Peter's use from the beginning, because as hard as Peter tried, he couldn't sneak this past his best friend of all people. But Ned had made him promise not to go too far and coming to school high was definitely going too far.

"Dude, you promised me you wouldn't do something like this, how the hell could you show up to school like this." He practically started to lectured Peter.

"Ned, it's fine okay? It's not like I haven't done this before. By the time first period starts I'll be fine. I'm always fine, remember?" He forced a smile on his face. As always, he had to keep up the appearance of being somewhat stable despite his mind crumbling.

\--  
Walking down the school's halls always depressed him. Seeing everyone go about their normal teenage lives. None of these kids had any major responsibilities like he did. The most stressful things in their lives were probably trying to past their math classes.

Peter let out a sigh and pulled his backpack more over his shoulder as he made it to his locker and took out his chemistry book. He glanced over, a few lockers away, seeing MJ. He bit his lip as he looked at her, she was a real cool person to him, she didn't give a fuck about what people thought about her and she didn't hide behind a mask. She was raw and real. If only he could do that. Yeah that would be great yet it was impossible.

She turned to look in his direction suddenly, catching him staring, her eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she waved and shot him a little smile and shutting her locker and leaving for class.

Peter blushed a bit, getting caught and had no time to react and wave back before she was already walking away, he watched her as she went.

His locker suddenly slammed shut in front of him by a hand that wasn't his. 

"Hey there, Penis Parker." Flash grinned and Peter rolled his eyes behind his shades. Oh great.

"Cool sunglasses." He yanked off his sunglasses before he had a chance to react, his spider sense was still off because of the drugs, and threw them in the nearby trash with a smirk. "Ah and it's in! The flash just made a solid three pointer and the crowd goes wild!" He mimicked the sound of people cheering and then smacked Peter on the arm, "See ya in Chemistry, Penis Parker." He laughed and walked away.

Peter let out a sigh as he glared at Flash's retreating back. He hated that guy for so many years, he always terrorized Peter and made his life a living hell.

He groaned, retrieving his sunglasses from the trash and went to class, his high fading. If only he stayed home and drowned his sorrows. If only.

\--  
It was a long grueling day at school and Peter was too exhausted for anything right now except for a cigarette or some pills. 

He pulled a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter, since he didn't have anything harder. He always made it his business to only carry cigarettes on his person. It was safer to be caught with a cigarette than weed or anything else at school or in public. 

He scaled a nearby building and sat on the edge of the roof, putting the tip of the cigarette in his mouth and lighting as he looked out at the city.

He inhaled the first drag and he closed his eyes as he revelled in the euphoria of it. He exhaled finally and his eyes fluttered from the feeling. And he repeated.

After he finished his cigarette he headed straight for home, deciding he would patrol the neighborhood later that night. 

When he arrived home, he walked in the door and froze on the spot. He felt like his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw who was on his couch.

Tony Stark.

Peter thought he would die at that moment. He didn't think he'd ever have the Tony Stark in his living room.

"Hi...I-I'm Peter." He tripped over his words, mentally slapping himself at his awkwardness.

Tony stood from the couch and approached him and held out a hand to him, Peter took it slowly and shook it awkwardly. 

"Peter Parker, I was just discussing with your aunt here about the amazing opportunity for the Stark Internship that you emailed me about, and how I selected you for it." He said.

Peter's eyebrows furrowed and was about to protest to what he was saying, about to correct this obviously false information. But Tony quickly cut in, "I'd like to finish this conversation in private if you dont mind?" He asked and threw Peter a wink.

"U-uh yeah...sure." He said as he glanced at his aunt before leading Tony to his room. Before he led Tony inside, he thought for a split second and tried to remember if he left any drugs out in plain sight. His aunt didn't check in his room when he wasn't home so he normally left a baggie or cigarette lying around on his desk.

But he remembered his stash was in his closet so he sighed in relief. Tony raised an eyebrow at him but Peter quickly let him in before he asked what was up.

"So what's this about some internship, I never-" Tony shushed him and sat down on his bed. "Listen kid, I know about you, you're spiderboy...er...Spiderling...?"

Peter crossed his arms, "Spider-Man..." He mumbled softly.

"Hah, not in that little onesie that you're always running around in." He chuckled and Peter blushed.

"I...yeah so what I'm Spider-Man...no big deal..." He didn't look Tony in the eye.

"No big deal? Kid I've seen the videos, you're a little powerhouse, and I was thinking about having you under my wing of sorts, I'd love to have you be a part of my internship. Think of me as recruiting members for ah...I don't know-"

"The Avengers?" Peter piped in a bit excited, he had to admit being able to fight along the Avengers would be a dream come through. Fighting in a group was way more fun and easier, when the burden is balanced amongst others... 

"No not the Avengers, just think of it as special training, I know you've only had your powers for a few months so this could benefit you."

Peter bit his lip in thought and then nodded. Of course he was gonna join, it was with Iron Man! The one and only.

"I'm totally in! When do I start?" He asked excitedly. 

"Next week but before that, let me ask, where's the suit? You know the one you wear to swing around the city in?" He asked and Peter blushed a bit thinking back to the onesie comment Tony made.

"Uh its-" Tony didn't wait he looked around for himself and curiously pulled at the cord that was attached to a little door on the ceiling, causing it to unlatch and the suit to tumble out.

"Well well, look what I found." Tony smirked and picked up the suit, examining it. He held the goggles part up.

"How the hell do you see out of these things?" Tony asked.

"It helps me stay focused in on everything I guess." Peter mumbled.

"Either way, you're getting a new suit so prepare for that. So next week we'll start. But I'm going to need you to come by tomorrow after school so we can go over paperwork and filling out an application. I need to know personal information etcetera." He was saying all this as he sat on Peters bed and played with the goggles. 

"Oh and there's also a screening done, drug tests taken too. I know you're probably clean of any illness and everything. But it's procedure nonetheless." Tony explained and Peter paled at that. 

"I- alright." He said simply albeit a bit nervously, not wanting Tony to catch on to anything he was hiding. Tony was a brilliant man after all.

Tony eyed him closely for a moment. The silence in that moment was suffocating. But Tony smiled, "Great! I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Parker. Here's the number for my right hand guy, Mr. Hogan if anything comes up between now and tomorrow afternoon." Tony handed him the card with the number printed on it.

Tony hesitated for a moment but patted Peter's shoulder for a second before exiting. Peter following and showing him out.

He had no idea he was going to pass that drug test but he was a smart kid. He'd figure it out by tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support!⭐️](https://ko-fi.com/pspquest28)


	2. Then Give It Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets up with Tony, and things are revealed.

Tony Stark was no idiot. It never took him long to catch on to something, and putting two and two together was as easy as breathing for him. So, it didn’t take him long to figure out that Peter Parker was on something. At least that was his hunch.

To be brutally honest, the kid stunk of tobacco smoke when he went in to shake his hand, so it was only fair of him to make such an assumption.  
It struck him as shocking however, he didn’t think the kid was into that sort of thing, even Tony himself wasn’t smoking until his early twenties and even then he had quit after how horrible his experiences with it were. Even though he didn’t know Peter personally, he just didn’t seem the type, maybe that innocent doe eyed look wasn’t as innocent as he once thought.

Either way, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Tony hated being the wet blanket, but Peter was barely 15, he shouldn’t be indulging in such practices. Tony had to admit though that when he was Peter’s age he was experimenting and tried everything he could get his hands on; alcohol, cigarettes, girls, guys, you name it. So, he could understand why Peter was messing around with such things, out of pure curiosity and the excitement of having new experiences he assumed.  
His suspicions deepened as he noticed how on edge Peter seemed, a bit shaky, jittery, nervous. Something was definitely going on there. So don’t blame him when he suddenly told Peter that it was mandatory for him to take a drug test for the application process. Of course, it wasn’t needed for any purpose pertaining to the applications, but Peter didn’t need to know that.

He also couldn’t help but notice that Peter stiffened up at the mention of a drug test, if that wasn’t a big red flag than Tony didn’t know what was. He chatted with Peter for a few minutes before ending the little meeting they were having in his room, informing Peter that he was to report to him tomorrow afternoon.   
He was showed out and with a heavy sigh he made his way down to where Happy was parked waiting. If his hunch was correct, he was going to have quite the job with the teen web slinger.

\---  
The next morning came quicker than Peter would have liked. He was totally and indefinitely screwed, there was no way of getting out of this without getting into trouble. But hey, maybe Mr. Stark would give him a break, right? It’s possible, wasn’t it? Oh, who was he kidding, he could kiss his chances of that internship goodbye. He groaned and pulled himself out of his bed to shower and get dressed.

He threw on a navy-blue sweater and a pair of worn blue jeans and ran his fingers through his hair, not really interested in combing it. He made his way downstairs, with his nerves bugging him, he didn’t have much of an appetite so he quickly slipped out the door before May could stop him. He walked rather briskly down the hallway, not wanting to give May the chance to chase after him with a piece of toast in her hand, insisting that he eat something before school.   
Even though his stomach growled, he ignored it as he slung his backpack over his shoulder with a deep sigh. He walked towards the bus stop when he noticed his best friend, Ned waving at him. Ned…he smirked as an idea popped into his mind.

Peter smiled brightly and ran over to him, placing his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Ned, buddy, pal, my good old friend.” He said with a face splitting grin. Ned narrowed his eyes at him, clearly suspicious of how Peter was acting. 

“You feeling okay?” He asked which caused Peter to laugh loudly. 

“I’m great…I just need a little favor. It’s a really small one, insignificant if you really think about it.” Peter chuckled rather nervously but kept his smile wide.

“I knew it! I knew you were going to ask for something. Peter I’m not helping you, I’m not lending you money for drugs or anything! I’m not going to help you kill yourself even more!” Ned argued, and Peter frowned.

“No no no, that’s-listen it’s not about drugs…well technically it is but not what you’re thinking.” Peter tried to reason with him, but when it seemed like Ned wasn’t listening he knew he had to bring out the big guns.

“Dude, it has to do with Mr. Tony Stark!” Peter smirked when he noticed Ned glance at him. Ned looked at him completely now, “Wait…The Tony Stark as in the Iron Man?! Okay okay fine! Tell me, and maybe I’ll help.” He crossed his arms and stared him down.

Peter smiled, “Okay so uh I got an offer from Mr. Stark to become an intern for Stark Industries.” He said softly and Ned’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “Dude this is sick!” Ned all but yelled.

“Yeah and I’ll definitely get it as long as I pass one little thing.” Peter said with a little grin, knowing at this point Ned would agree to what he was about to ask.  
“Well what is it?” Ned was bouncing on his heels at this point. 

Peter bit his lip before answering, “Well you see, I have to pass a drug test in order to get the job, it’s protocol there and I was wondering if you could let me borrow some of your pee? He asked, his hands clasped together. 

Ned was silent for a moment, and that silence was killing Peter, Ned was his only shot at this.  
“Hm, of course, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Ned gave Peter a disapproving look and Peter rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon dude, you can’t leave me hanging, you know I need this internship, are you telling me that you’re going to cause me to lose my only chance at working with Tony Stark?!” Peter gave him the puppy dog look. “Please?”

Ned sighed, “First of all, it wouldn’t be my fault that you didn’t get the job because last time I checked, you were the one on drugs and you put yourself in this situation. And secondly, I’ll help but only on one condition.” Ned said and Peter nodded eagerly. 

“Anything, just please help me out.” Peter practically begged.  
“Oh you won’t be so eager in a few seconds, you have to promise me you’ll stay clean for the next month.” Ned smirked as Peter’s face paled.

“A month? 30 days? 730 hours? Ned I can’t last that long!” He whined at his best friend. He couldn’t go that long without some kind of buzz, it would be a month long of endless torture. Ned rolled his eyes at him, “Peter, do you want my help or not?” He crossed his arms. Peter bit his lip contemplating it, he really wanted this internship, and Aunt May was really proud of him for getting it and he couldn’t disappoint her or even himself. He let out a loud sigh. “Okay okay, you have a deal, no drugs for a month.” He pouted, he didn’t like this one bit.

Ned smiled widely and suddenly hugged Peter. Peter let out a small startled noise, not expecting the hug. He stiffened slightly, not one to be used to physical contact since he never had anyone besides his uncle and aunt who showed any kind of affection towards him, and now his uncle is dead and aunt doesn’t have time for him so it’s pretty much non-existent at this point. Ned pulled back after a few moments, “Okay so how are we going to do this pee thing?” He asked. Peter blushed a bit and laughed softly, “We’ll wait till after school.” Peter said as they both entered the school bus. Peter sighed in sweet relief, glad that he figured a way out of this mess, he only had to hold off on getting high for a few weeks, God help him.

\----   
At 3:15p.m., Peter strolled into Stark Tower, Ned’s urine was stowed away in an empty Elmer’s glue bottle which was taped to the inside of his thigh. He was escorted by Happy up to Tony’s office, he worried his lip as he thought about how this meeting would go. What if this all blew up in his face, his whole internship would go down the drain. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t register when Happy stopped walking that he ended up walking straight into his back with a loud ‘oof’. Happy grunted and turned around, slightly irritated by Peter’s clumsiness. Peter blushed softly and stuttered out an apology. Happy waved him off and gestured to the doors that led to Tony’s office. Peter’s eyes lit up in excitement, he’d never seen the inside of his office, maybe he had his iron man suit in there, that would be so awesome, he thought to himself.

Happy opened the door and told Peter to enter and as he stepped through, Tony greeted Peter happily. “Pete! Glad you made it, please sit.” He gestured to the chair opposite his desk. Peter moved over and sat down gingerly, careful not to jostle the glue bottle out of place as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. He simply clasped his hands together and rest them on the desk as he looked Peter in the eyes. “So Peter, before we get into this, you have to understand that this internship is to be taken serious. Do you think you’re up for this?” Tony watched him closely. He couldn’t help but notice when Peter walked in he was excited by the sheer brightness in his eyes that had flickered out a bit as he sat down. Tony had the feeling it was the looming drug test today that had Peter’s mood dampened. He watched the kid’s body language, he had his arms folded and he kept his eyes darting around not focusing on Tony’s for more than a few seconds. He inwardly sighed.  
Peter was silent for a few moments, trying to level himself before responding, scared at the thought of his answer coming out a stuttering, terrified mess of words. “I- yeah of course! This is an amazing opportunity, M-Mr. Stark. Believe me, I’m totally ready for this.” He gave a glimmering smile. 

“Awesome!” Tony smiled widely and stood. “I think it’s best we get the testing out of the way first before the paperwork, so if you would please make your way down the hall to the bathroom, you’ll be given a cup and told what to do.” Tony explained to him as Peter got up slowly.   
Peter simply nodded and hurried out of the room as composed as he could manage without looking odd. He made his way to the bathroom area where a young woman stood with a clipboard and cup, giving him a soft smile. “Hello, Mr. Parker.” She greeted as she handed him the cup and pushed her blonde hair back and tucked behind her ear. Her green eyes shined as Peter gave her a shy smile back to her and proceeded to do as she told him. He entered a stall and quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, removing the glue bottle from his inner thigh.

He opened it and quickly emptied it into the awaiting cup. He smiled to himself. Sweet success. The urine had also maintained its warmth so it felt like it was fresh. He left the stall and washed his hands, threw away the glue bottle, before going back outside and handing the young girl the cup with another smile.   
He had more confidence in his walk, glad to have gotten that stressful part over. He met up with Mr. Stark back in his office again where they started to go over his paperwork and obligations for the internship. 

“Here’s your weekly schedule, of course it can be tailored so that it won’t interfere with your studies. Your education is very important and I’m sure your aunt and you both agree with me. So as long as you keep up your grades, you’ll have this internship, but if they start to slip you’ll be suspended.” He explained as he handed Peter a document that had all his duties listed. He had to do weekly training and patrol, he smiled and looked up at Tony. “Training? As in with you?” Peter tried his best not to sound too excited.  
Tony chuckled, “Yes I want to train you myself I plan on giving you a new suit as well I want you to be trained in how to use it properly in combat. Understand?”  
Peter’s mouth fell open, “Y-You’re gonna make me a suit? Oh my God!” He shrieked and reached over and hugged Tony without realizing what he did. Tony had a sharp intake of breath. “Um Peter? We’re not there yet.” He said as Peter looked up at him with his big doe eyes and realized his arms was still around the man. He quickly pulled back with a blush and mumbled an apology. He was stupid, of course he shouldn’t hug him. Peter mentally chastised himself.

“Well, with all that said, will you please sign on the dotted line?” He held out the pen for Peter and he took it and quickly signed.  
Tony put away the papers with a grin, “Get some rest tonight I will see you tomorrow after school for our first session. Promptly at 3:30 please.” He said as he stood from his chair and straightened his tie. “Let me show you out.” Tony rest a hand on Peter’s shoulder and led him out of his office.

Meanwhile Peter couldn’t stop thanking him for this amazing opportunity. He still couldn’t believe it was happening honestly.  
“Mr. Stark thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am and I-I’m not gonna let you down you have my word.” He kept going on and on until Tony had to stop him and hold hm by the shoulders. “Hey hey, Peter slow down, I know. I know you won’t. You’re gonna be great, kid.” He smirked and Peter looked shocked for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond to that so he just nodded with a smile.  
With that, Tony ushered Peter towards the limo where Happy was currently waiting in. Peter waved and got in and as the limo pulled away Peter looked back in the limo’s rear windshield as the image of Stark Tower got further and further away.

\---  
Tony sat at his desk, his feet up on it as he looked out the window at the city below. The drug test results came back and there they sat on his desk. They were clean, Tony knew that wasn’t right. Peter was smart and Tony knew the kid would find a way around it. So, he managed to gather DNA from said urine and come to find out, it wasn’t Peter’s.  
Now Tony didn’t know how to approach the subject, he knew it wasn’t his business, but he wasn’t going to stand by while Peter practically killed himself.   
He wasn’t going to tell May until it was absolutely necessary.  
No, for right now he was going to take this into his own hands. Like it or not, Peter was going to stop.

\---   
The next afternoon Peter was back at Stark Tower promptly at the appointed time. Today was rough and this meeting was the only light at the end of the tunnel for him.  
Since he had promised Ned that he wouldn’t get high for a month he was actually going to try and keep his word. But fuck, if this wasn’t the hardest thing he’d ever have to do in his life and that included being a full time student and superhero.  
Peter had been escorted to Tony’s office as usual and when he entered, he suddenly felt a change of atmosphere. Tony sat at his desk, with his arms folded, watching Peter.   
He couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable at how Mr. Stark was staring him down. “Is everything okay, Mr. Stark?” he asked, his voice wavering a bit.  
Tony simply stood and walked over to him, Peter couldn’t help but move a step back.  
“Peter, I know what I’m about to say may anger you, but I want you to understand that I’m just trying to help you and understand this situation.” He said and Peter felt like his heart fell into his stomach.

‘Just say it, get it over with, giving me this internship was a mistake, you don’t want me here.’ Peter thought to himself.  
Tony’s hazel eyes connected with Peter’s, “I know about the drugs.” He said softly but it felt as though he had screamed the words as it had impacted Peter in a way that he wanted to be swallowed up by a hole. Fuck! How did he- what was he saying? It’s Tony Stark, of course he knew.  
But it didn’t make it any easier. He felt like he was being judged as Mr. Stark watched him. So what if he smoked?

“So? It’s none of your business! It doesn’t stop me from living my life, it doesn’t stop me from doing my school work and it sure as hell doesn’t stop me from going out there and stopping the bad guys which is why you even gave me this internship in the first place!” He yelled. Tony stood, prepared to stop this before it got out of hand.   
He reached for Peter’s arm trying to stop the kid from screaming but he pulled himself out of reach of Tony. “Peter listen-“but he was cut off.   
“No! I don’t need you lecturing me and judging me, you’re not my father and you can’t make me stop!” He yelled even more and Tony had had enough of it. He approached the boy and towered over him, barely since the kid was almost his height.

“I may not be your father, but you are acting like an insufferable brat and I ought to take you over my knee!” He chastised him. Peter fell silent, gaping at him.  
“Good, now that I finally got your attention-“ he didn’t finish before Peter was turning to walk out. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” He followed him out of the room, but Peter quickly rolled up his jacket sleeve and shot a web at Tony’s hand from his web shooter, successfully sticking it to the nearby wall.

“Hey, what the- Peter!” He growled at the boy. Peter simply smirked and ran out, leaving the billionaire struggling against the web. He was going to kill that kid.


	3. Stark Raving Mad

Peter bolted out of the building as fast as he could, he didn’t know how much time he had before Tony was hot on his heels.

He scaled a nearby building and sat down on the ledge for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn’t go back home, knowing it would be one of the first places Tony would search. He sighed loudly as he stood and leapt down from the building. Why was he even running? Tony didn’t scare him, why should he even bother to care if the man was unhappy with his choices. It was his life. Last time he checked, no one told Peter Parker how to live it.

He made his way to the nearby park and sat on one of swings on the swing set, knowing Tony would show up soon. Not too long after, he could hear the sound of the Iron Man suit lowering above him causing him to lift his head, dragging his eyes up to meet the sight above him. 

The faceplate was lifted and the displeased face of Tony Stark glared down at him. He lowered completely to the ground, a few feet away from where Peter sat. Tony didn’t wait a second to rip Peter a new one. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You’re fifteen for God’s sake!” Even though Tony’s voice was laced with anger, Peter could almost hear an underlying tone of sympathy. Sympathy? He couldn’t even remember the last time someone felt bad for him. It almost felt...nice, like someone actually cared about him. 

‘But don’t get your hopes up, once he gets to know you, you’ll be thrown aside and forgotten about.’ The voice in Peter’s head pointed out.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tony was suddenly shaking him by the shoulders, the suit was encasing him no longer, when did he do that?-

“Are you even listening to me?! Tony’s voice boomed. Peter just stared at him, loss for words for the moment as the older man squeezed his shoulders and held him firmly in place. “This is not some game, you can’t play with your life like this!” Tony shook him then examined the boy before him. “Do you have any on you?” He suddenly asked and Peter’s eyes widened slightly, starting to shove at Tony to get away.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not going anywhere!” he gripped the boy by his bicep and started to dig in his pants’ pockets, quickly discovering the small baggie filled with white powder and removing it from Peter’s pocket.

Peter knew he was strong enough to get out of Tony’s grip, he could take down Tony easily since the man was currently vulnerable without the protection of his suit. But Peter couldn’t hurt him, because he knew deep down that maybe, just maybe Tony did really care, regardless of the voice in Peter’s head that told him otherwise. 

“God...you’re doing fucking cocaine? Are you insane?!” He yelled and squeezed Peter’s arm then pulled him back to where the suit was. He dropped Peter’s arm and entered the suit, faceplate closing back down. He wasted no time in grabbing Peter around the waist, ignoring the teen’s protests and flying off into the direction of the Tower with a flailing kid in his grasp.

-

Back at the Tower, Peter sat nervously on the couch, watching as Tony paced back and forth in front of him, deep in thought. He didn’t know what he had planned for him, would he take away the internship, would he tell May? Oh god...He felt his world already start to crumble, he was such a fucking idiot.

Peter put his head in his hands and let out a shaky sigh and at that Tony turned to look down at him, seeing the sight of defeat. He crouched down in front of Peter, and reached up, pulling his hands away from his face. “Hey, look at me.” He said softly but with enough firmness to get Peter’s attention and meet the man’s eyes.

He was tearing up as Tony looked at him. He felt like a complete failure and burden and Tony didn’t deserve the task of cleaning up the mess that was Peter Parker.

“I need to understand Peter, tell me why. Why would you do something as stupid as take drugs?” Tony asked calmly, the rage he had was gone.  
Peter let out a hiccup as he started to feel overwhelmed again by it all, “I-I don’t know- I just thought it could help me with being Spider-Man and all the responsibilities along with it.” He whimpered. 

Tony’s eyes softened as he looked upon him. He looked at the boy before him, how broken he seemed and how he didn’t see it from the beginning, the kid’s eyes had nothing but pain in them. It hurt his heart to see it. “Oh Peter…” Tony softly sighed.

Peter looked at the man, and how silent he was he felt as though Tony was silently judging him for it all. He couldn’t be a superhero, he couldn’t make the cut he was too much of a wuss and a crybaby.  
“I’m not cut out for this, at first I thought it was cool y’know? I had these powers I could help people who couldn’t help themselves but now I’m realizing I could barely help myself—I can’t do anything right.” His voice cracked towards the end of the sentence, feeling utterly broken.

Tony couldn’t help it, he held the boy to his chest and tried his best to soothe him. “Shhh, Peter it’s okay, it’s gonna be alright. You’re doing the best you could for someone so young.” He rubbed his back.

Peter was choking on the tears, “Are you going to tell May?” He whimpered, at this point he didn’t even care about how pathetic he looked, he just needed to know if May was going to be informed of his horrible lifestyle choices. 

Tony pulled him away so that he could look him in the eye. “I won’t-” Peter started to perk up a bit, but before he could get too excited Tony piped in. “But only if you work with me on this, I don’t want you doing this to yourself anymore, and if that means having to watch you 24/7 then by all means. And it’s not going to be easy, we’re going to have to establish some ground rules and if worse comes to worst I will ban you from being Spider-Man until further notice.” He threatened as he eyed the boy closely.

“But that’s not fair!” Peter glared and crossed his arms. Tony laughed. 

“It’s for your own good, you’ll see soon enough.” Tony sighed as he stood up. “I bet you’re pretty wrung out from earlier so I think it’s best you get some rest.” Tony advised as Peter was still moping over the Spider-Man threat. 

Tony smirked as he simply picked him up bridal style. 

“H-hey! I can walk Mr. Stark!” He shrieked at him but his words fell on deaf ears as Tony carried him to one of the spare rooms where he laid Peter down.

“Just relax kid.” He murmured as he got some tissues to wipe away the tears that were streaked on his face still. “Everything will be better in the morning.” He promised and patted his head softly, a bit unsure how if he should tuck the kid in, did teenagers even get tucked in?

Tony didn’t dwell on the thought too long before turning out the lights and letting Peter settle in, closing the door as he exited.

Yeah, tomorrow will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Support!⭐️: ko-fi.com/pspquest28


End file.
